Ninja Love
by Aiko.Nara 13
Summary: Chi Takashi has just left her home in the sound village, leaving her ex Orochimaru, and looking for a new life. Stumbling upon an interesting ninja she saves him, and he takes her home. What happens when she meets the kids and sensei from konoha
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates .Chi is my OC, no one is allowed to use her unless you have my permission. I'm new to this site, this is my first fic on this site. I have written before on other sites. Comments welcome and needed, ideas needed and appreciated. This is rough.

Ch1: How to Save a Life

Chi Takashi was already tired but continued pressing on through the forest. She was only nineteen, and had just left her home in the Sound village. To her the timing was perfect to get out and find a new life. She was of medium height, at 5'5, curvy body and hair a little past her shoulders with a red brown color to it. She had pretty, kind brown eyes and wore her headband with pride.

After being nearly killed by a ninja assassin from the village hidden in the mist, she was ready to quit risking her life and especially others. Her team had saved her by a hair – she wanted to protect them with all of her life but couldn't. She had learned from the incident that she couldn't. She had no real friends, and many people (even those in her team) hadn't tried to get to know her. She wanted friends, trust, maybe even love… but most of all a new start. She had left with the clothes on her back, her weapons, and some food. She didn't need much to get by. She was a jonin ninja, well trained and professional. She had been traveling through the forest for two days, and heard noises not too far away. They were dull noises, but she followed it to a small clearing, where she saw a battle taking place.

As she knelt in the shrubs and bushes, she made notes in her mind about who it could be. One man was nearly dead, trying to hold on using his Sharingan eye to mimic moves. The other was familiar- long dark hair and magnetic eyes, with serpent characteristics about him. He was handsome, and was from her village. She then realized it was Orochimaru, her ex boyfriend, whom she hated deeply. She had been plotting a sweet revenge on him for a while, and now was the perfect chance. Silently she moved to a place behind Orochimaru, as he stood over the half dead guy. Orochimaru had an evil grin on his face as he said to the man: (A/N: That just sounds wrong, but it's not what you think.)

"Soon you will be dead and we'll be even."

She found some rope she had, and readied herself for an attack. She jumped out of the bushes and pushed Orochimaru into a tree, quickly binding him to a tree, his hands hogtied behind him. He smirked at her, but she paid no mind,

"Look at the little ninja, trying to be serious," he said.

"Haven't seen you around in a while, Orochimaru, been busy?"

"Sure have, I hate that man, and so should you. And if you let me go, and help me kill him, we could pick up where we left off." He winked at her.

"No thanks," Chi sighed, concentrating her charka to her arms, where the holes in her hand would release the sound.

She used her special jutsu- the supersonic slicing sound wave to kill Orochimaru, leaving him in a cloud of dust.

As soon as the dust had cleared, she saw his ears had been ripped off of his head, and there were puddles of blood on the ground. She checked his vital signs to make sure he was dead. Leaving him there to rot, she approached the heap of a man whom she had just saved. He was winded, tired, and so wounded he couldn't stand. She crouched down by his face, and pulled the mask and headband over the red sharingan eye.

"There, no more need for that right now," she sighed, propping him up and dragging him away from the scene. He was heavy, but she dragged him into the bushes, out of sight from possible enemies.

"I think I'll take you to your village, not mine," she smiled.

"Whatever," he replied, a laid back, carefree expression on his face now. He was a little bit taller than her, around 5'11. He had a bush of spiky light gray hair on his head, and he looked maybe in his twenties. He also wore a navy blue mask over most of his face.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"Kakashi Hatake,m and now I can walk if I lean on something," he smirked.

"You can lean on me, I'll help you to your village."

"Now who are you, and why did you save me?" He asked, pulling a little orange book out of his pocket.

"I'm Chi Takashi, from the sound village., jonin ninja who left home for a new life."

"Interesting," he sighed, his eyes glued to his book.

"Are you listening to a work I say?"

"Or course. I love this book. You should read it some time. I even read when doing survival training with team seven."

"Oh."

"What did Orochimaru mean when he said you could 'pick things up where they left off if you helped him'?"

"Um… we dated a while back. Then he told me I was weak, and that I would never make it as a ninja. Sure proved him wrong. Getting to kill that jerk was SO cool. He was so mean- even to total strangers, to people he knew, and even me."

"Do you need somewhere to stay since you need a new life and all?"

"I guess I can stay in the leaf village with you for a while."

"You should," he said, still glued to his book, as they started walking toward his village.

"Ok, so I will, right now I just want to make good time so we're not stuck in the dark."

It was odd, he wore that mask, yet she could tell he was smiling underneath it.

"By the way," Kakashi sighed as they walked along.

"I have nearly twenty dogs. I hope you like dogs."

The leaf village was nice and friendly, and as soon as Chi wondered into it, helping Kakashi along, everyone seemed to greet them in a friendly manner. He told her how to get to his place, and she took him right there. Dogs were indeed everywhere, but they mostly stayed in a pen at the side of the house. She helped him into the kitchen, the sun setting slowly outside. He sat at the table, still reading. She was hungry, so she decided to boil some rice and shrimp.

"Where's the pots and pans?" She asked.

"Well you could cook, or I was going to take you to the ramen shop, or whatever."

"Okay then," she let out a heavy sigh, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's go get some ramen then."

"Okay, I have some crutches." He whistled to a ninja dog, who brought its master his crutches.

"Good dog," he said, tossing it a cookie. She smiled at the little dogs, thinking they were amusing and cute.

"Oh, by the way let me see your hands," he said.

She held out her hands to him, as he gently touched the outlet of the piping in her arms.

"I knew someone with these once, protect them, their special."

"I know," she sighed.

"I'm surprised you trust me enough."

She shrugged, as he still touched her hand, no longer paying mind to it.

"Let's go eat some ramen," she said, her stomach growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know some of the parts sounded perverted but they weren't meant to be that way, yet. So just laugh and pervert it if you want to I know I did. Hahaha.

Review my story and Ill update, even if you don't. haha.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own Naruto, its characters, or any of its affiliates. Chi is my OC and cannot be copied or used unless approved by me. Also the phrase "believe it" is making fun of the American anime which they use the phrase a lot a lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were quite a few people in the noodle shop, as Chi walked in with Kakashi, heads turned. They sat down at a table, and he bought them each a big, steaming bowl of ramen. She enjoyed the hot meal, and then went in search of a bathroom. On her way she bumped into a tall man wearing an outfit similar to Kakashi's. This man wore no mask, but a headband. He had a friendly look, a scar across his nose, and a dark brown spiky ponytail.

"Hi pretty lady, never seen you before, can I buy you some ramen?" He blushed, smiling nervously.

"No thank you, I'm here with someone and he just bought me ramen. I just need to find a bathroom right now."

"Oh a date, who you on a date with?" He asked.

She laughed a little,

"No, it's not a date, I just saved his butt. I think his names Kakashi." The man giggled, and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm Iruka by the way," he said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chi."

"See you later Thai Chi. Ha," he laughed as he laughed. Chi found the bathroom, and on her way out she accidentally hit a girl in the forehead with the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Chi asked.

"I guess, it's this stupid big forehead."

"You don't have a big forehead."

"Really you think so?"

"Sure. I'm Chi."

"I'm Sakura, I belong to team seven."

"Kakashi's team," Chi muttered.

"How do you know my sensei?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Well I was traveling through the woods when I saw Orochimaru about to kill Kakashi. I used to date Orochimaru but he was a user and he dumped me. So I became a jonin ninja, and came upon the battle. So I killed Orochimaru with my special jutsu, and helped Kakashi back here."

"Wow, I'd do something like that, but only for Sasuke," she sighed,

"So pink haired Sakura girl- what's a Sasuke?"

Sakura grabbed Chi's arm, and pulled her out into the main area.

"That's Sasuke; he's on my team as well. So is Naruto, but let's not talk about him right now. I really like, maybe even love Sasuke, I really want to be with him. But he doesn't feel the same way about me though. Truthfully I think he's more into avenging and stuff than he is into girls."

"Hmm Sakura I don't think much of him but if there's anything I can do to help, let me know. I'll be around so just feel free to ask."

"You're really cool and nice, Chi. See you later."

Sakura ran off to sit by Sasuke. Chi thought it was pathetic, but whatever. She returned to where Kakashi sat, and she yawned. Sleep hadn't come in two days. She watched Kakashi reading and finishing his ramen. Slowly her eyes closed, and she fell asleep right there.

Keeping her eyes closed, she stretched and yawned. Rolling over, he opened her eyes to see Kakashi lying right there next to her. She didn't mind, he had lived on his own for so long, and he probably only had only one bed,

"Chi, how old are you?" He asked curiously.

"Nineteen and you?"

"Almost twenty seven," he answered, as she noticed a scar that ran from his sharingan eye to his cheek.

"Wow, quite a difference," she sighed.

"Did you meet my team last night?"

"Just Sakura, I saw Sasuke, he has a little attitude problem. Sakura is nice; we will probably be good friends."

"I'm glad you like one of them," he said, smiling.

She was starting to drift back off to sleep, when someone pounded on the front door. She got up, leaving Kakashi to sleep. She pulled the door open to a short and goofy blonde kid wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to be the fourth hokage. Believe it! Where's my sensei?"

"He's asleep right now, he needs his rest, and after all I saved his life yesterday. So you're Naruto, a ninja in a bright orange jump suit. Hmm… idiotic."

"Who are you to call me an idiot?" He squealed.

"Well mister whiskers cat like boy; I'm Chi Takashi from the sound village. Go away and let Kakashi sleep."

"But I need him to train me so I can become strong!"

"Shoo," she said, slamming the door on him, and going toward the room.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto, annoying kid," she sighed.

"He has no real friend except for me and his team. He's got no family either, just us. He's trying to prove himself."

"I guess I can understand that," Chi said.

Just then there was another knock at the door. Sakura was there and so was Sasuke.

"Have you seen our idiot?" He asked in a quiet, deep tone.

"He just left, sorry mister attitude." Sasuke shrugged, seeming not to notice, then he walked off.

"So I like this game, Naruto is mister whiskers cat boy, and Sasuke is mister attitude," Chi giggled.

"Ha-ha good one, except Sasuke's attitude and edge… it makes him so hot! Oh yea, I brought you a gift. Here's some tea and herbs I picked, when I get bored I go do that. I think if you'll let me, I'll boil some tea now."

"Okay Sakura, come on in, but be quiet. Kakashi is sleeping right now." Silently Sakura boiled the tea, and gave some to Chi. it was good tea, with a little bit of mint in it. Sakura went to take Kakashi some too, leaving Chi in the kitchen alone for a few minutes. When she returned, she had an empty cup, and she said,

"We should go shopping, since you don't have much with you I could help you get some things, and you could also meet my friend Yumi."

"Okay, let me tell Kakashi and find my shoes."

"All right," Sakura said, putting all the cups in the sink. Chi snuck into the room where Kakashi slept, and found her headband and her shoes. She got all her stuff back on, and she got ready to go.

"Sakura is taking me out, so I'll be back later, probably tonight, okay?"

"All right," Kakashi replied, pulling his little book out.

"Feel better," she whispered as she went out the door to leave.

Sakura took Chi to pick out some outfits and a few new weapons, paying for it all.

"Thanks so much Sakura, I owe you."

"No problem. You pretty much have nothing with you, and it seems like you'll be staying. At least I hope you stay, you're my friend and Kakashi seems to like you."

"That's good to know."

"Yea, when I took tea to Kakashi, he seemed to think you were pretty and smart and talented. I bet he'd even date you someday."

"Yea right," Chi said, smiling to herself. Then a short girl in a mostly black outfit approached them and introduced herself as Yumi. She had light gray pants to her calves, a black shirt, and a fishnet shirt, and black hair almost to her chin. They all kept talking about their pasts until they came to the noodle shop. It was almost dark, and all three were hungry. As they neared it, a stranger grabbed Yumi's arm.

"Hey rock girl, show me a cool rock jutsu, or I will kill you."

"Excuse me?" She asked, yanking her hand away. He quickly did the hand signs for a tsunami wave justu, and grinned. Chi jumped in front of Yumi, getting a chance at him first. She held out her arm, concentrated her chakra, and sent a slicing sound wave toward him. Yumi looked at the dead man, seeing his ears had been ripped off of his head.

"Wow that's so awesome! Is that what you did to Orochimaru?" She asked.

"I did worse to that scum."

"I wish I could have been there to see it."

"Sorry kid, you didn't miss much." They ate ramen until they were full, then they went their separate ways to go home for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Silently Kakashi ate a steaming bowl of ramen at the table in his kitchen. Eating quickly, he washed the bowl in the sink. He could now get around without the crutches, he was doing much better.

"Hey, you're back, long day?" He asked as Chi walked in the door.

"Sort of, Sakura bought me new stuff. I feel spoiled."

"How nice of her," he replied, returning to the table where he continued to read his little orange book.

"What book is that?" She asked.

"Icha-Icha Paradise," he replied.

"Oh getting a few pointers from it there?" She laughed and winked.

"No, it's just a really good book. Never really stop reading it unless I have something really important to do."

"Not even during survival training right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Sakura talks a lot once you get to know her."

"Hmm, she always strikes me as the silent type- who's head over heels for an avenger who hardly notices her"

"Can I see your book? She asked.

"Just for a second- hey don't lose my place!"

"Oh… interesting. Here you go. I might have to read it when you're done."

"There's a new one coming out, they're supposed to send it to me early, but it's almost the release date."

"What's it called?"

"Icha- Icha Violence."

"When does it come out?"

"My birthday- September fifteenth."

"That's only in a few days dude! You've got to get that book if you want it so bad. Here, let me call the company for you."

"No, its okay, I'll get it sooner or later."

Chi yawned and stretched, and said,

"Were where do I sleep, in your bed or what?"

He nodded, with a smile hidden under his dark blue mask. She took off her headband, her weapons pouch, and her shoes. She silently found the bed, and lay down. Just as she was barely asleep, Kakashi walked in and turned on the lamp. She watched him leave his mask on and his headband. He took off his shoes, his weapons pouch, and his vest. He turned out the lamp, and lay next to her. She tried to not let any part of her body touch his. But after relaxing, found she couldn't help but rest against him.

At sun up of September fifteenth, Chi stood outside the local bookstore. She had been in line all night, to beat the crowds. She was tired, and planned to get the book, and go home to sleep. The bookstore opened, an let the crowd in. Chi was one of the many to grab one of the small yellow books, while others found nothing left for them. She paid for it, and she shrugged home, extremely tired. She slept part of the day away, until it was evening. She made a stir fry and rice in the kitchen, and she and Kakashi ate.

"Happy twenty seventh birthday Kakashi," she said with a mouthful of rice.

"Thanks," he replied, stuffing his face. After dinner she washed the dishes, and he starting reading his little orange book again.

"Well, I'm finished with that one, you can read it now, but **be careful!** Nothing can happen to my Icha- Icha Paradise."

"Okay, but what will you read?" She asked, smirking.

"I'll get my new one tomorrow, if they have it. I doubt they will for a few weeks." He had a disappointed sound to his voice.

"Ha," she laughed.

"I've got the new one."

"_You _have Icha- Icha Violence? Is that where you were this morning?"

"Maybe," she dangled the book for him to just stare at.

"But… it's not for me. Here, happy birthday." She handed it to him, and he immediately started reading. She took the old one with her to read in bed, and muttered to herself,

"yea, nice of you to say even a little thanks."

She was nearly a fourth of a way through the book when Kakashi turned on the dim lamp. He sat on the bed next to her, and slowly pulled the book from her hand, saving her place.

"Hey! That was just getting good! Give it back!" Chi yelled.

"No, because I have a little something for you." He lifted his headband just above his sharingan eye. He slowly pulled down the masks that covered his handsome face up. She blushed, for he was so handsome under his mask. He sat close to her, and he gently drew her arms up to rest on his shoulders. She played with his hair a little, curling her fingers in it. He then placed his finger and thumb under her chin, and he neared her. Their eyes slowly closed as they drew near each other, and he softly kissed her. It took her a second to kiss back, but she did. It only lasted for a second. They both smiled as they parted, and he turned out the lamp, as they went to sleep, smiling.

She woke up the next morning, and immediately reached for the little orange book. She read as she walked toward the kitchen, and found Kakashi fully masked and cooking eggs. He put them on a plate, and set them in front of her. He was glued to his book as well. She saved her place, and laughed a little.

"Look at us both, our noses stuck in our books."

"Can't help it, both are good reads. Just- in a way it makes you want to always know what happens next."

"Yea, I'd say so for sure." He scooted the plate of eggs toward her, and she ate. Pushing the plate aside, they both continued reading. Kakashi sat down across from her, and both were completely wrapped in their books. Almost absent mindedly, they both outstretched an arm across the table, and grabbed each other's hands. When they realized it, they both pulled their hands back, and blushed behind their books. Either way their hands found each other in the middle of the table.

Then Sakura burst through the door.

"Good morning Chi and Kakashi sensei!" she shouted, carrying cookies and some brewed tea.

"Good morning, Sakura," Chi and Kakashi said almost at the same time.

"Oh my gosh- you two are reading Icha- Icha books and holding hands! How cute is that!" Then Naruto burst through the door, holding one of Kakashi's ninja dogs.

"What is on that dog's back?" Kakashi asked.

"Fireworks," Naruto screamed. "Believe it!"

"Do you intend to blow up my dog?"

"Uh... I thought it would be cool to see a dog with fireworks attached."

Sakura snatched the dog, and pulled the fireworks off the dog.

"You damned idiot," she said, letting the dog go. Then Sakura hatched an idea.

"Hey Chi, let's get out of here and go walk around the village, you know, like a tour."

"Okay," Chi said, as she got up and set the book aside. She found her shoe and headband, and waved at Kakashi and Naruto.

"You two have fun together."

Chi and Sakura walked around the village until they ran into a tall blonde girl.

"Sakura," the blonde girl sneered.

"Ino," Sakura said.

"What's this, a pathetic little ninja like you? You're barely a chunin, but this person looks like a real nothing."

"Ino, is it?" Chi asked.

"Yes, I'm Ino."

"In that case," Chi started, sending a gloved fist into Ino's chin. Blood spattered a little, and Sakura's mouth dropped open. Ino was extremely angry, and decided to use the nearest, strongest ninja. The one she chose was Sasuke. She used her mind transfer justu to go into Sasuke's body. She thus gained control of Sasuke, and Chi made note of this, readying herself against him.

"You'll regret ever punching me for no reason," Sasuke said.

"No, Ino it is you who will be sorry for putting down Sakura and being mean to me." She concentrated her chakra to her arms, ready to perform her supersonic slicing sound wave. Sasuke did the hand signs for his dragon flame jutsu. Sure enough Ino used the jutsu perfectly; knocking Chi out before she could blast Ino's ears off. As soon as Chi was out, Sasuke stepped on her stomach and spit on her face.

"Serves you right, bitch." Then Sakura came up behind Sasuke, and tapped his shoulder. As Sasuke turned to face her, she slammed a watermelon on his head. As Sasuke melted to the ground, Ino returned to her own body. Sakura thought quickly, grabbing another watermelon and smashed it onto Ino's head.

"Ha, that's what you get," Sakura sputtered.

"Disrespecting my friends is not a wise decision."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura rushed to care for Sasuke, and held him in her arms. She cried,

"Waaa, I knocked out Sasuke!" All of the sudden, a bunch of Naruto's rolling down a hill like little kids knocked her over. Sakura sighed as Sasuke came to. Then a Naruto saw Chi lying there.

"Sakura, help me take care of this. What happened to Chi?"

"Ino did, in Sasuke's body." Sakura said.

"That sounds wrong on a number of levels," Naruto laughed.

"Look Naruto, I've got a large watermelon, and if you don't get Kakashi sensei now, I'll slam it on your head."

Sasuke wondered off with a bad headache. Then Sakura decided to try to carry Chi up the hill to Kakashi's. She fell halfway up the hill and Naruto and Kakashi came to help. Taking care of Chi wasn't so hard, she just needed time to rest. As soon as she was awake, she saw Kakashi standing at the bedroom door, with a bunch of bananas.

"I brought you a get well gift," he smirked.

"Come on in," she giggled, struggling to sit up. She made it okay, as Kakashi handed her the bananas.

"Ha, it's supposed to be flowers," she blushed.

"Sorry, never really done this sort of thing," he smiled.

"It's all right. I heard you don't care for anyone alive."

"Well I think that's changing slowly," he said, a little scared to admit it.

"That's a good thing."

"I was worried about you," he said as he got out a bandage, and pulled the sheets back. He lifted her leg, and started wrapping her leg up. He also wrapped her arms up and put a little sling on one.

"There now, are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little," she smiled.

"Let me make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Kakashi got up, and Chi set the bananas aside. She smiled; it was the thought that counted after all. He then brought her a peanut butter sandwich, which she ate quickly.

"Thanks," she said with her last mouthful.

"Here's your Icha- Icha Paradise back, read and rest today, okay?" She nodded as he took the plate. He removed her headband, and set it aside, and kissed her forehead. She then continued to read her book and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates .Chi is my OC, no one is allowed to use her unless you have my permission. R&R please before I post moreSome characters made to look dumb for good humor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi couldn't sleep and if she did it was horrible dreams of her once home in the sound village. Occasional flashbacks to things that happened with Orochimaru- those were imminent and couldn't be stopped, unlike the dreams.

After Chi met Orochimaru, she hadn't stop thinking about him. The first night they had eaten hot rice and they had cuddled on the couch. He had shown up at her door right the next morning. She was happy beyond belief, someone to finally want to see her. He didn't leave her house for a few weeks after he had shown up on her door step that morning. They slept in separate rooms, until she had a nightmare about her parents being killed. She crawled into his bed with him, crying a little.

"Hey sweetie, no crying over a nightmare," he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him.

"Beautiful Chi, come her baby." He lifted her face and they shared their first kiss in the darkness of the night.

The next morning, when he made her eggs, she ate them and thanked him. He was washing dishes, when she started rubbing his shoulders. Afterward he kissed her forcefully, and she had discovered his long, snake like tongue. He stayed with Chi for six months, and in the seventh month, Chi discovered something she feared. Orochimaru was sitting on the couch, when she sat next to him.

"Orochimaru, you need to know… I think I'm pregnant." She sighed, hiding her face from him.

"You're only seventeen my sweet! But I just hope for the best," he smiled, and kissed her, and did everything possible to keep her healthy with the child inside her. They lived together happily and she felt that he loved her, and in return she loved him. In the third month of the pregnancy she had a miscarriage, but didn't know why. When she came to Orochimaru with tears in her eyes, he knew and he turned away from her. He then left the house he shared with Chi, and for no apparent reason began to manipulate Chi. He began using her to fight in his name, and after nearly being killed and savedb by her team, she did nothing for him. It was then that he told her she was not a serious ninja, and never would be one, and that she wasn't committed enough to be the jounin she was.

After hearing him say that, she left the sound village, taking only what she needed with her. She had been a jounin, and she was going to have to prove herself to get out and make a point. The next time she'd seen Orochimaru was when she saved Kakashi from him.

Chi sat straight as an ironing board in her bed, breathing heavily, a few sweat beads on her head. She slowly touched her belly, where his child had once been, and she lay back down. She started to cry a little, for all the memories were painful and had flooded back. Kakashi noticed this, and he sat up.

"What's the matter Chi?" He asked concern in his voice.

"Nothing, just a very bad, troubling dream," she said as she sat next to him in the bed.

"Don't cry over a silly dream, and why was it so troubling?"

"Well I… I… was pregnant."

"With _his_ child," Kakashi finished.

"Yes, and after I lost the baby, he quit loving me and used me like the others. I was simply just a pawn.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe timing was bad or it wasn't meant to happen. There are forces in this world that make things a certain way."

"Am I supposed to fear liking or loving someone because they can hurt me like Orochimaru did?"

"No, I mean I fear emotions because those I loved are all dead now."

"Do you think…" she hesitated for a second, getting a banana and peeling it to eat.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this fear and move on?"

"Maybe in time," he concluded.

"Maybe," he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Maybe… with you."

She felt her face get hot and she knew she was blushing.

"Thanks for making me feel better," she said nervously.

Once again Chi drifted into a dream of her home. Orochimaru had picked her flowers, and scattered sakura down the hall to the bed they shared. Inside their room was a naked Orochimaru, lying on the bed with sakura covering him and the bed. That was the night she had lost her virginity and conceived a baby.

"Sakura," she said, sitting up again.

"Kashi," She nearly yelled.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"The sakura, all the sakura- it almost hurt to think of my good friend."

"I'm sorry he hurt you, sorry he didn't care about you or having a family." Chi cried a little as Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and said,

"Listen, you just need to not think of it, and it won't come in dreams either."

"You're right; I need to put it out of my mind. I'm so sorry for waking you."

"It's fine, it will all be okay," he said, grabbing her hand as they went back to sleep.

The next morning Chi woke up around noon and went into the living room area, where Kakashi sat in his blue jumpsuit thing eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch. She sat next to him, and smiled. He set his bowl on the floor, were a ninja dog started eating it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, crossing his legs Indian style and facing her.

"Much better, I just wanted to thank you, for everything. This has been hard to get out and start all over, so thanks."

She scooted closer to him, and she touched his face. He smiled at her, and slowly he neared her for a kiss, and it was perfect. Then the door blew open and Sasuke rolled into the kitchen. He came to a stop right in the doorway of the living room. Chi pulled her lips away from Kakashi's, and quickly pulled his masks back up to cover his face. Sasuke just stared, and they stared back.

"Sensei," Sasuke said, baffled.

"Why were you rolling in my kitchen?" Kakashi asked.

"I tripped on a lady bug," he replied.

"Pathetic," Kakashi sighed.

Out of nowhere Yumi ran inside the house after Sasuke.

"Training mission thingy- accomplished!" she screamed, throwing her arms in the air. She ran around the house at least ten times, and didn't stop there. She kept running until she tripped on the dog eating the cereal.

"Oof," she grumbled.

"Why are you so hyper?" Chi asked.

"One word- Seven up soda," Yumi replied, getting up.

Chi shook her head, disappointed, and Yumi started running some more.

"What next," she sighed, seeing that she and Kakashi were still frozen in each other's arms. The last two to enter the house were Sakura and Naruto, her arm slung around his shoulders, and a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't hurt yourself cutie," Sakura giggled. She then saw Kakashi and Chi, and took her arm off Naruto, her jaw dropped open.

"At least you didn't see what I saw, it was like Icha Icha Paradise here in the living room and rated PG," Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Oh, Chi loves Kakashi!" Yumi screamed as she ran by.

"I have a team of absolute, pathetic losers.' Kakashi concluded, as Sakura decided to join Yumi in running.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I don't own Naruto, or any of its affiliates. I don't own Kashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Orochimaru, or Yumi.

Chi is my character so no using her without my permission.

Naked Orochimaru- eeeeeek now naked Kakashi- drools

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto went home, and Kakashi went to clean up the spilled cereal. Chi told Yumi to clean because she had so much sugar in her. She mopped the kitchen floor, and went to clean the windows in the living room when out of nowhere she fell on the ground.

"Well, it' ten pm, time for that sugar rush to end," Chi laughed. Kakashi told Chi to sleep on the couch and watch Yumi, and they all went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Chi got up to get some water. She rubbed her eyes and turned on the kitchen light. Sakura was there, crashed at the table.

"Ahhhh! Sakura!" Chi screamed, thinking of the incident with a naked Orochimaru.

"Damn, I knew this would happen," Kakashi sighed as he went to calm down Chi. She was just fine in a minute. She caught her breath and turned to go sleep with Kakashi. He stood in the hall as she ran into him.

"No more screaming dear Chi, I don't want you to be scared or hurt anymore. No more thinking about him."

"I know, I know," she said, grabbing his hand. She pulled his mask down, it was dark after all. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. It took him a second to kiss back, but he closed his eyes and kissed her. Trying to be quiet, they kissed in the narrow hall. Inviting him to be less locked up, she lightly bit his lower lip. He did just what she wanted, and he opened his mouth up more to her. As they made out, they didn't notice a thing, until a light flipped on and Sakura stood there gaping.

"I have to go call Sasuke and tell him that Make out Paradise is happening in this house with our Sensei!"

"He knows," Chi and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Oh well then…" she blushed.

"Chi, maybe you could help me to get that way with me," Sakura sighed.

"Well go get some sleep then maybe you ask me for advice when you need it, I can help you, and Sasuke will be putty in your hands." Sakura smiled, and went to sleep on the couch.

"Wow, you are so sweet to boost her elf esteem like that. Sasuke is a non caring person, but I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Come on, it's time for bed," Kakashi said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Chi woke up late again, around noon. She got out of bed, and Yumi was up and about.

"Hey, what happened on your mission? You guys were seriously messed up!"

"Brain washing," Yumi said.

"Kakashi fixed it this morning, I was apparently brainwashed to think I had a sugar rush on 7-Up soda, Sasuke to think he was afraid of bugs, and Sakura to like Naruto, but she was still in love with Sasuke. Naruto was just happy that Sakura liked him.

"Wow, that was a messed up mission," Chi sighed.

"Wasn't really a mission, it was more of training."

"Oh shit that's right! I have to go help Sakura woo Sasuke. Where's Kashi?"

"You lover boy is out feeding his little doggies," Yumi replied.

Chi went outside to find Kakashi playing fetch with a little pug dog.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi," she replied. He bent down to kiss her quickly.

"Got any plans besides helping the hopeless?"

"Nope, hopeless plans all day."


	7. Chapter 7

Chi woke up excited, as she yawned and stretched. She rolled off the bed, and went to go look for some breakfast. With Kakashi still sleeping, she rubbed her eyes and tripped over a little dog wearing a party hat. She fell flat on her face. Getting up, she realized little shadow clones were running around.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Decorating," he replied.

"For what?"

"Nothing, Sakura and Yumi are in the kitchen making a cake… oops."

"For me," she sighed.

"Damn, I wasn't supposed to say one word."

"Keep it down, I'm going back to bed," Chi sighed.

Chi snuggled into Kakashi, as he wrapped an arm around her, and continued snoring lightly. Soon enough she went back to sleep. They slept until one in the afternoon

"I'm awake," he said stretching.

"Congratulations, on that," she muttered.

"You have to get up," he said.

"But its Friday the thirteenth."

"October thirteenth."

"Yea, your point is?"

"Your birthday."

"What about it?" Chi asked.

"Well you have to be up and dressed by six, we're going out."'

'To where?"

"Eat ramen," he replied. She smirked and rolled over.

"Goodnight I'll be ready at six. By the way, I'm kind of tired of bananas."

She slept until six, got dressed, put her hair up, put on makeup (which she rarely did) and left her weapons and headband in the room. No one was there except Kakashi, who stood in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup, let's go, hopefully nothing bad will happen, it is Friday the thirteenth."

"Things will be fine, all will go well, unlike any other birthday you have ever had."

They went to the noodle shop, and Kakashi had even reserved them a table at the bar area. They sat there alone eating ramen until they were full. Then he walked her back, and they sat on the couch in the house.

"Chi, I have spent a lot of time thinking, I just want you to know that…"

"Yes Kashi," she responded.

"I bought a pet monkey named Jo Jo."

"Shut up, you're just hiding what you really have to say."

"Yea, so what?" he asked.

"I've only known you for around a month, but I really like you. Not in the way that Sakura likes Naruto, but in the way that Naruto likes her." Kakashi blushed.

"Oh, you want to be more than friends," she sighed.

"Well then again, so does Jo Jo, That's a different thing entirely. I don't think I've cared for any one that is still living this much. I care about my team, but you… I want to protect you and see you smile, and be near you all the time."

"Yea, Kashi, I knew all of this."

"What…. How?'

"I can see it when we're just sitting around reading out books. I've always known you cared."

"I… I've been emotionally remote for so long."

"Listen Kashi, I want to be with you, to be your girlfriend." He smiled at her, and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Age limits nothing, does it, happy birthday sweet Chi." She kissed him softly, and rest her head on his shoulder. Then the lights flipped on, and a handful of Naruto shadow clones, Sakura, and Yumi were there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Duh, birthday party," one of the Naruto clones said. Yumi ran to get the cake that she and Sakura had made. They all had some cake, and afterward they had tea. After they sat around and drank tea, Kakashi shooed everyone away.

Chi was glad she had friends, and was also hoping that soon Sakura would make her move on Sasuke. Chi watched out the window as Sakura ran into Sasuke and she grabbed his hand as they walked along. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, and Chi smiled to herself and turned to get ready for bed.

"She did good, hopefully she can learn to be stronger, it might impress him more, I don't know."

"Glad you care, I never did, her feelings for him are a distraction at times. With those feelings there, she doesn't realize her full potential."

"You're right, but maybe if she does actually show her feelings it may help her release it, and not get so upset. Then she could concentrate on her training."

"You're smart, but we'll see what happens later." They walked back into the bedroom, where they removed their shoes and his vest and masks. Playfully she pulled his gloves off and tossed them aside too.

"This wasn't a bad or unlucky day at all, I told you so!" He said.

"Haven't had a good part yet," Chi laughed.

"Yea right, you must just be picky."

"Yup, and I know what would make the day perfect."

"Well, what would make Friday the thirteenth perfect?"

She lay down, pulling him down beside her.

"Nothing but to lie here next to you," she cooed. She smiled at him, and looked up into his eyes. He turned on his side, and started playing with her hair. They kissed once more, and she wrapped him in her arms. In the distance dogs were barking, but as she tangled her fingers in his spiky grey hair, she ignored it. In the middle of making out and wrapping their bodies together, Kakashi pulled away and gave her bottom lip a light nip. He heard the dogs going crazy, and sat up.

"Let's go see what is making the dogs go insane," Kakashi said as they got up. There was no one in the house, but outside there was the orange glow of fire. Chi followed Kakashi, clinging to his arm. He stopped suddenly, then ran outside. Chi was left inside, checking every room for anything at all. She let out a sigh, and fell into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Good to see you," a deep voice said from behind her. Her breath caught, and a shiver ran up her spine.

"I underestimated you, darling," she said sarcastically.

"Are you ready to return to my side yet?"

"Not after what you did to me," she didn't turn around as she spoke, but stared at the wall.

"What if we tried again? We could have what we once had."

"You would use me again."

"No, I never meant to," he whispered, stepping closer to her and placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Why did you in the first place?" She asked.

"I knew that somehow I had lost… well you know. We lost the baby, and I don't do well with pain. You are the only person I wanted a family with. But when I lost my child, I didn't know what to ay or how to act."

"So I guess you calling me weak was just anger for losing the baby?"

"I'm sorry Chi."

"So who did I kill?"

"An imposter," he sighed.

"Damn Orochimaru, you had no idea how much I hated you for using me, you hurt me."

"I guess I just lost sight of what was important to me." She got up and turned to face him.

"So now you ok?" she asked as she hugged him. She curled a finger in his long, dark hair. He smirked at her and lifted her face. He kissed her then, and Chi opened an eye to see Kakashi standing right behind Orochimaru.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kashi," Chi muttered, as he turned to go back outside.

"Sorry Orochimaru, I'll be right back," she ran out the door to follow Kakashi. She found him sitting on a branch about halfway up the tree. He sat still against the night sky. Quickly she sprang up to the branch, and swung a leg over to face him. He looked a little lost, but mostly angry.

"Kashi… I'm sorry. I don't care much for him anymore."

"Sure shows, doesn't it. Now I'm done, go on, get out of here, get your shit and go." Now Chi was angry too, so he jumped down from the tree, went into the house, and gathered her things. She found herself crying a little, and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm always here for you, you will never stand alone again my sweet," Orochimaru whispered.

"Thanks, well let's just go home." She hopped on his back piggy back style, and he carried her as he sprung from tree to tree.

They arrived by sunrise, and Orochimaru found Chi was really exhausted. They found the old house they had once shared, two years ago.I t was in the middle of the village, unoccupied and empty. They entered it and flipped the lights on. Orochimaru found some clean bed sheets and changed them, as Chi stood in front of her old dresser, and opened the drawers. Her nice clothes were still in there, not touched since she had left so long ago. The last time she was in this room was when she had slept with Orochimaru each night. She changed into a dark gown that he had bought for her two years ago, and set her things aside. She then crawled into the bed, and cuddled up to sleep. She couldn't sleep though, for Kakashi was on her mind. She just wanted to cuddle up to him, kiss him, and fall asleep by him. She cried a little, and then Orochimaru came into the room.

"Hey," he said, removing his rope belt and his tan over shirt. Underneath was his jumpsuit thing like Kakashi wore.

"Calm down sweetie." He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Baby, you have become such a beautiful, strong ninja, I'm so proud of you Chi."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that," she sighed.

"Well it's true, you've done so well, you make me proud. I only wish I hadn't had ruined things before."

"I just don't need a repeat."

"Chi, I'll not ever do that again. You know I love you."

"You… I… I've never heard those words from you before."

"But it's true, now I figure I should tell you so you can love me back, not my enemy Hatake, Kakashi."

"I never loved that jerk," Chi sputtered bitterly. He continued to rub her back until she was sound asleep. Then he got up and put his plan into action. He induced the anesthetic into her blood stream so she wouldn't wake until the next morning, or later.

"As if she will ever again wake," Orochimaru laughed.

"She abandons me for Kakashi- what a bitch. And she likes Konoha, for all I know she would help defend it when I go to take it over. She is getting to be a threat."

Chi opened her eyes to see the room she had known for the past month. Her head felt heavy, and she was pissed off, tired, and wondering why she was back at Kakashi's house. She looked around to see all of her things and clothes in a pile, the things she had owned in the sound village. The room was a mess from the mess. She got up and wondered into the living area, finding a pile of furniture from her home.

"Holy shit…"she was speechless.

"Uh… surprise?" Kakashi said, popping up from behind the pile of furniture.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You were drugged with an anesthetic Orochimaru gave you after you fell asleep. He wanted to kill you, but before he returned, I grabbed you up. With the help of many Naruto clones, we got all your stuff out and Sasuke used his fireball jutsu to set the house ablaze. Call it a mission if you must," he smirked at her.

"Okay, I think I need to sit down," she said, as she took a seat at a chair in the kitchen.

"I though you hated me for what happened."

"Never, I was upset at you kissing him, what was I to say or do? I mean it's not my say who you care for and want to be with.'

"Well Kashi, I want to be with you, and you have the say as to whether or not we will." He paced a bit then smiled.

"After all, I did move all your junk in here, so it would be stupid to leave. And while you're here and staying, we could make it work. If I didn't want it to, I wouldn't have worried and come after you. And hey, we could make Icha Icha Paradise when no one is around here. After all you know how graphic that book is now." He smiled widely under his mask at her as she laughed a little.

"Thanks Kashi," she sighed, getting up from the chair, and wrapping her arms around his waist. After all he had saved her life, and the things that meant the world to her, and admitted his feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

Chi and Kakashi spent the day adding her furniture to the house. She put all her clothes away in her old dresser which they put in a spare room. She put all her weapons and supplies in there too, and fell exhausted on the couch. Kakashi, who was quite calm and tired too, yawned and accidentally sat on her.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Hmm, talking couch," he laughed, wiggling his butt around to annoy her.

"Get off me!" Chi giggled, trying to get him off.

"Nope, my boney butt stays right here," he smiled, and then he got up.

"Time to get back to my book," he sighed. Chi followed him to the kitchen, where she pulled down his mask and kissed his cheek.

"I think I want some good miso soup," she said.

"Really, I can make a great miso soup with egg plant, it's one of my favorite foods," Kakashi said as he pulled his masks back up.

"Thank honey; it's nice to know that I have a guy that cooks." Kakashi pulled out his yellow book, and said,

"I got you something, come on in here kids!" Three teens entered, just out of school.

"I convinced a few people around here to get you a team. Of course, under mine and Yumi's watchful eyes," he was glad she was happy with the idea.

She smiled, and said,

"Introduced yourselves, tell me your name, goal, and something you like a lot." The first one to step up was a short guy with short black hair.

"I'm Ryo Uchiha; my goal is to kick my brother Sasuke's butt, and I like senbon and ramen." The next one was another twelve year old named Kegi.

"My name is Kegi Hyuga I think my goal is to pass the chunin exam, and I like hiding in trees."

Next was a gangly girl with blonde hair and green eyes, mostly legs and tall from puberty.

"I'm Ken, my goal is to do a good job in everything I do, and I like shopping and boys."

"All right Kegi, Ryo, and Ken, tomorrow you three meet me down in the clearing by the river where the two trees are knocked down, and we'll get you started on training." Chi said, as the three left. Kakashi looked over at her, and said,

"You should use the bell trick to start, it's a teamwork exercise. You tell them they have to get a bell or no lunch. When I did it to team seven, they didn't work together, until the end. The point is teamwork to accomplish a goal, even though you make it appear that they have to work on their own, two bells, two lunches, three of them. Team seven was the first team that I passed on that."

"Well that's cool I guess, so you're pretty strict," she concluded.

"I'll show you strict," he laughed.

"Shut up Kashi," she giggled.

She sat down in his lap at the chair at the table, and she moved his masks again, pulling his face close to hers. They kissed lightly at first, and then she felt a desire and need for him, so she pressed her lips hard against his. He put an arm around her back and at the bend of her knees, and he carried her to the couch. Once he gently lowered her, he stood over her, and he kissed her again. She lay down, and pulled him down too. He lay next to her, right next to her, their bodies close. She entangled her legs with his, and slowly unzipped his vest. She removed it, and his headband and gloves too. As she wrapped her arms around him tightly, his hands moved from her stomach up her shirt, and they made out as she pulled him tighter to her.

A/n: dirty sex scene edited for stasi she hates those lol

Chi woke up in her bed, and she slowly yawned, stretching. She got up and found her clothes, and brushed her hair. With a small smile on her face, she wondered around the house. She found her shoes in the living room, and put them on, and went into the kitchen. Her book was on the kitchen table, and two bells on strings. Kakashi was at the stove, and she sat down at the table.

"I got you something," Kakashi said, as he brought her a bowl of miso soup. He kissed her forehead, and dug a box out of his pocket. She opened it to find a bunch of senbon with tiny bells attached to them.

"Thanks Kashi," she smiled, and got up on her toes to kiss him.

"Well take the two bells and attach them somewhere secure, I usually place them on a belt loop, and if you get bored, take the book. You can use your senbon if you want to on the team. Take these lunches I made, they have sandwiches in them. There is enough for all of them, but don't tell them that. There's one for you too."

"Thanks honey," she sighed as she ate her miso soup and placed her bowl in the sink.

"That was delicious," she said thankfully.

"Now get going sweetheart," he said, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"See you later," she whispered, still snuggled into his chest. She gave him a kiss, pulled his masks back up over his face, and took what she needed.

She met her team and Ryo was the first to speak up, obviously the voice of the group.

"So I think we know the rules, Naruto told us, so can we please get to it?" He asked, a little jumpy.

"Well let me explain the rules just because I don't completely trust Naruto, I don't trust what he has told you, and I don't know what he told you either. There are three of you, and two bells, and two lunches. Now I know you are all hungry, and in order to get a lunch, you have to get a bell, using what knowledge you have, try to retrieve a bell, and then we can see who gets to eat. Well, go then go do your thing guys," she sighed as she pulled out her book. Kegi just stood there, and looked stupidly at her, as Ken and Ryo ran off.

"So what are you reading?" Kegi asked her.

"A book my boyfriend gave me, nothing you guys would be interested in."

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Hatake, Kakashi, you know him I live with him." Then she felt a handful of senbon in her back and legs, and she turned to rip them out. She sent the handful right back into the trees, along with a slicing sound wave, and knocked Ken out of a tree and into the clearing. Ken ran back into the shrubs, as Ryo poofed up out of the ground, and grabbed a bell, and poofed back under the ground. Kegi popped up as well, from behind her, and used a shadow clone jutsu to try and confuse Chi. She immediately made them disappear by using her famous supersonic slicing sound wave, and it knocked them out, and left the original behind her, with a bell in his hand.

"Well that's it that went way faster than I thought."

"Well… Naruto said that the big lesson was teamwork, he might have spoiled it for us, but at least we get the point, teamwork and friendship."

"Well I'm glad you know that, we had some fun right? Even though it was much shorter than I thought." She pulled out the two little lunchboxes, and took out the four sandwiches that were hidden in them.

"Here, you guys eat, Ken, get out here and eat!" Ken jumped out of the trees, and grabbed a sandwich out of Chi's hand. They all ate their sandwiches, and laughed about how silly the bell test seemed.

"Chi, I heard Kakashi talking about having Yumi help out by being our sensei for a while, and helping out leading a few missions. Do you know of this? Are we going to get to meet her soon?"

"Well yes you will meet her, I don't know why Kashi… I mean Kakashi would say that but I will have to ask him when we get back to Konoha." Kegi, Ken, and Ryo followed Chi back to Konoha, where they went their separate ways, and Chi ran to Kakashi's house steaming mad. She threw the door open, and she stormed right into the kitchen. She pulled his book out of his hands, and threw it across the table. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bedroom. Slamming the door, she sat down on the bed.

"So what now Kashi, you don't trust me at all? My team just told me that Yumi will be taking over and helping out as their sensei as well."

"Damn, they weren't supposed to say anything at all!"

"About that?"

"Well it's nothing, there was just more to the story than Yumi helping out. It's kind of a secret."

"What is a secret?" She asked a little worried now.

"Listen, I'll tell you when the time is right, you just have to trust me. All that I need to say is that a lot has changed since I met you, I feel things I never thought I could feel again." He took her hands in his, and leaned close to her.

"Chi, I guess I kind of … well I guess I l… I love you." Her face got hot, and she turned away, smiling to herself. She got up and went into the living room and kitchen, and noticed the sun was setting, so she closed the doors and windows, and closed the blinds. She returned to the bedroom, and sat next to Kakashi. She gently pulled his masks down, and she touched his face. Pulling up his headband, she caressed his face. She kissed his lips and pulled him close, and then she lay down in bed. He put an arm around her as she snuggled against him, and closed her eyes.

"I love you Kashi," she whispered, as she fell asleep.


End file.
